


赤魔×龙骑

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: R18
Kudos: 2





	赤魔×龙骑

赤魔很是头疼，本以为十分钟就能结束的歼极战硬是团灭数次打了半个多小时才结束，而团灭的主要原因就是面前这个头上还顶着黑色标志的龙骑。  
“啧啧啧，打的最低roll的最高，不愧是你啊龙骑。”武僧嫌弃地看了眼站在宝箱面前的龙骑，摆摆手退出了副本。  
“你还是再看看攻略来吧，死那么多次太不应该了。”骑士重重一巴掌拍在龙骑背上，然后和战士一起离开。  
“你可得好好谢谢赤魔，要不是他反应快拉你起来，你早就凉透了，”黑魔看了看表情沉重的龙骑，觉得还是要给点安慰，“加油吧，下次别犯错了。”  
其他人也陆续离开，只剩下龙骑和赤魔还没退出。  
“赤魔，对不起，我……”龙骑不敢面对赤魔，他知道刚刚那半个小时里自己一而再再而三地犯错，暴毙无数次，最后白魔和占星都放弃自己，只有赤魔在输出的空挡丢过来赤复活，“实在对不起，我下次一定会认真打，努力学习不给大家添麻烦……”  
赤魔只是站在龙骑身后一言不发地看着他，一直到副本时间结束二人被强行退出。  
当晚，龙骑带着roll到的武器来到赤魔的房间门口，在敲门与不敲门间左右横跳了十几分钟还是没敢做出决定。他想再次向赤魔道歉，甚至愿意把手上的武器让给赤魔。  
龙骑已经在心中组织好一连串道歉的话语，不过赤魔接不接受就是另一回事了。该怎么让赤魔原谅自己？以后战斗都把龙肠给他吧，龙骑心想。  
“我最好最棒的赤魔大人，”龙骑闭上眼，沉醉于自己的幻想中，“请收下我的龙肠，做我最合拍的搭档。”  
“……”  
龙骑感觉有一股浓重的杀意从附近传来，一睁眼就看到赤魔打开门，满脸不悦地看着自己。“不不不，赤魔你听我解释，不是你想的那样，我没有，我只是……”龙骑说着说着又低下头，声音也变得微弱。  
“进来。”赤魔冰冷地甩了两个字后走进房间。

这还是龙骑第一次来赤魔的房间。  
房间的陈设都是西洋风格，书架上摆满了书籍，墙上悬挂着各式各样的西洋剑，衣架上挂了一排款式优雅的衣服。如此端庄典雅的气息与赤魔如出一辙。  
赤魔坐在书桌边上翻阅书本，龙骑来到他的身边，郑重地递出手里的武器：“对不起赤魔，我以后一定好好打本，不会让你失望！这是我的心意，请你收下！”  
然而赤魔没有理他，专注于书里看得起劲的内容。  
“赤魔，我知道错了，我不该不认真看攻略，不该贪伤害把队友们害死，”龙骑见赤魔没反应，直接跪在他脚边，“我愿意接受任何惩罚，你要我做什么我就做什么，只是……不要无视我。”  
良久，赤魔盖上书本，转过身抬起龙骑的下巴：“让你做什么都可以？”  
“嗯嗯！我什么都可以！”赤魔终于看自己了，龙骑感到了希望。  
赤魔哼笑一声，手里变出细长的刺剑，三下五除二就把龙骑身上的衣服劈成碎片，让他光溜溜地面对自己。  
“等，等下？赤魔你要干嘛？”龙骑连忙伸手捂住自己的裸体，脸“刷”地红成晶亮苹果，“我我我，我卖艺不卖身啊！”  
“不是你说的什么都可以做，那当然得好好满足我咯？”赤魔打了个响指，龙骑的两个胳膊从身上移开反扣在背后，双腿也张开摆出“M”字，身下的阴茎和后穴完全暴露在空气中。  
“怎么回事？你对我做了什么？快放开我啊”龙骑不停扭动身子想要挣脱。  
“束缚，”赤魔饶有兴致地翘起二郎腿，“虽说平日已经用不上了，不过用对付你倒也不错。”  
“哈？你开玩笑——唔！”龙骑很想吐槽一句赤魔你搞错版本了，奈何赤魔的魔法过于强大，甚至连他的嘴也被封住，一句话也说不出来。  
赤魔手里的刺剑抵在龙骑的喉部，接着在他紧实的肉体上游走，划过胸膛和腹部，顺着人鱼线最后到达阴茎根部。龙骑眼睁睁看着刺剑在自6的阴茎上来回滑动，尖头冰凉得他一阵哆嗦，只觉得下一秒自己的小兄弟就要离他而去。  
“龙骑，听说你魔抗很低，不如由我来帮你强化一下吧。”  
只听赤魔嘴里念出繁琐的咒语，龙骑突然感觉浑身发热，下腹部有股异样的感觉，阴茎不由自主地立直起来。赤魔蹲下来，右手包住龙骑的阴茎根部，左手手指反复揉搓囊袋，然后绕着阴茎表面凸起的纹路来到顶部，一下一下按压顶部的小孔。面前的龙骑被刺激地不停扭动身子，然而脸上已经泛着情欲的红晕，赤魔看得很是满意。  
这边龙骑的脑内已经卷起风暴，他不知道过来找赤魔道歉为何会演变到这个地步，而且他和赤魔不都是男性吗，他怎么会对自己的身子感兴趣？然而他没思考多久，赤魔的指尖突然开始剐蹭自己小兄弟的皮肤，一阵阵舒爽让他不由地卷曲脚趾。在法术的催化下龙骑的阴茎很快就粗大了一圈，而赤魔手中撸动的动作更是加快了他前往高潮的速度。  
龙骑觉得又羞耻又兴奋，他干脆闭上眼好好享受赤魔的双手是如何服侍自己。要在赤魔手中交代了吗？要被队友的手弄到高潮了吗？龙骑已经放弃思考，他想要快点释放出来。  
然而赤魔在此时停下了动作。  
嗯？怎么回事？为什么停下来了？  
龙骑睁开眼，看到赤魔拿出一条缎带，在自己的小兄弟上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“真有趣，”赤魔用手指弹着龙骑的阴茎，“才受到这么点刺激就要射了？真够淫荡啊。”  
赤魔的手指在龙骑的后穴周围打转，后穴一张一合地像是在迎接他的造访。赤魔刚伸进两根手指，肉壁立刻吸附上来。“你的后穴也这么饥渴吗？”  
“唔唔唔！唔唔！”龙骑用力地摇头，他压根没想到赤魔打后穴的念头。  
“想要？哪有这么快，这可是锻炼你的魔抗。”赤魔的手指在龙骑的后穴里搅动，利用龙骑分泌出的液体做润滑剂慢慢向前推进，紧实的甬道被一点点开拓。龙骑的甬道十分温暖，软软的肉壁让赤魔恨不得立马脱下裤子掏出自己的阴茎狠狠操进去，但是他忍住了欲望，他想看龙骑被情欲折磨地神魂颠倒的模样。  
龙骑的印象里后穴可不是用来干这种事的，自然也不知道后穴被人操弄是这样痛快。一开始还有些吃痛，但是很快地莫名的快感就涌上心头。“唔——”电流般的快感突然从体内传来，龙骑仰起头，阴茎随着快感再次胀大。  
龙骑觉得自己快不行了，再不射出来他怕自己的小兄弟会坏掉，可是阴茎上还系着蝴蝶结，施加的压力让他阴茎的小孔只能流出一点点液体。他快疯了，后穴里赤魔的手指不停按压自己的敏感点，前面又无法释放，他难受地湿润了眼角，流下不争气的泪水，眼巴巴地渴求赤魔放他一马。  
赤魔知道自己也玩得差不多了，念动咒语松开龙骑的嘴。  
“想射吗？”赤魔坏笑地问。  
“想……”  
“以后会乖乖听话吗？”  
“会……”  
龙骑的哭腔让赤魔稍微心疼了一下，于是他解开蝴蝶结，龙骑一下子射出一大股精液，从大腿根部流到地上。

高潮后的龙骑累得不行，顾不上下身黏糊糊地就要睡去。然而赤魔手中按压的动作非但没有停下，反而加重了力度。龙骑再次被体内的快感惊醒。  
法术对身体的影响更加猛烈，这一次龙骑的阴茎很快就硬挺起来。后穴被开拓地已经习惯了赤魔的手指，但龙骑觉得还不满足，两根手指的宽度远远不够。  
“赤……赤魔，”龙骑知道现在只有赤魔能解决他的欲求不满，不得已带着哭腔开口，“帮帮我，我，还想要。”  
“想要什么？”赤魔明知故问。  
“你的……你快进来。”龙骑羞愧地眼泪又掉了下来。  
赤魔这才停下动作，利索地脱下衣服扯下内裤，硬得不行的阴茎一下子弹出来。他用龙骑的精液涂抹，然后抵着龙骑的后穴慢慢送进。  
“啊啊！”比手指粗大不少的阴茎突然进来，龙骑忍不住叫出声。虽说龙骑长期锻炼枪术比大多时间咏唱咒语的赤魔强壮高大不少，但赤魔的阴茎也是同体型人群中的佼佼者。更何况龙骑的后穴还没被开发过，赤魔进去后龙骑狠狠缩紧，差点让赤魔当场缴械。  
“放松点。”赤魔的手在龙骑胸膛摸索，手指掐住乳头轻轻揉搓。  
“呼——”龙骑清楚地感受到赤魔在他体内的东西如此巨大，撑着他的肉壁无比舒服。赤魔见龙骑已经适应，变开始缓慢抽插，冲着刚刚让龙骑发狂的敏感点进攻。果然，龙骑被顶地发出呻吟，阴茎也抖出透明的液体。  
“还记得你今天死了几次吗？”赤魔突然提起白天歼极战的事。  
“哎？”  
“整整五次，”赤魔狠狠地咬了一口龙骑发红的耳廓，“第一次你死的时候正好有全屏大伤害，白魔和学者没功夫管你，所以我用即刻把你拉起来了。但是后面四次，明明他们俩都有给你复活，你就是不起来，硬是我中断循环拉你你才愿意爬起来。”  
“对，对不起！”龙骑拼命解释，“我当时慌了，真的没看见白魔和学者有给我复活，我不是故意的。”  
“你就是贪我的魔力是吗？”赤魔顶撞的频率加快，“承认吧，你就是想要我来救你，所以才故意犯错对吗？”  
“真的没有，你相信我！”龙骑觉得自己解释不清了。天知道他今天有歼极战的时候遇到疯狂卡屏，躲不开aoe吃了无数易伤，倒地后更是连队友的复活提醒都被卡没了，等他的画面正常后就看到赤魔的复活提醒，他真的没有贪赤魔的便宜。  
“那你说要把龙肠给我，此话当真？”  
“这是真的，以后我龙肠都给你，不管武僧机工他们，全都给你！”龙骑心想何止以后，现在他的肠壁都快被赤魔俘虏了。  
“这话我爱听。”赤魔满足地在龙骑脸颊上亲了一口。  
“要，要去了，又要去了！”  
龙骑的声音突然停顿，身体随着赤魔的抽插猛烈抖动几下，精液也随之喷射出来。赤魔也忍耐不住，紧贴着龙骑温暖的肉壁射在他的甬道里。

“哈，哈——”  
两个人大汗淋漓，龙骑更是快要晕过去。被赤魔操哭操射带来的羞耻感他这辈子都忘不了，更不知道以后该如何面对赤魔。这事万一让周围的队友知道了又该如何是好。  
不过赤魔显然不在意，他见到了龙骑可怜又可爱的另一面，而且成功占有了他。虽然自己的恶趣味有些过头。  
龙骑看着赤魔打了个响指，身上的那些痕迹瞬间消失，被赤魔劈碎的衣物也完整地覆盖在自己身体表面，仿佛一切都没发生。  
赤魔趁龙骑还在发呆，一把拉过来凑在他的耳边提醒：“以后记得给我龙肠哦。”

等龙骑走出赤魔房间很久，浆糊般的脑袋终于清醒，才意识到今晚发生了多么恐怖的事：  
该死的赤魔根本不是馋他的身子，而且他的龙肠！


End file.
